


So Sad to Think About the Good Times

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Bandaids don't fix bullet holes, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Headcanon, just about their stories, not really about the relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minute by minute talk about what REALLY happened in Bad Blood, and about how maybe Arsyn wasn't unjustified in her betrayal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sad to Think About the Good Times

Catastrophe grabbed the burglar by his shirt and slammed him down onto the office desk. She pushed off a second table and flipped into the air onto a second thief, pulling him down to the ground in a graceful cartwheel. She smiled as she applied her lipstick, watching Arsyn turn over yet another burglar and dislocate his shoulder with a grin. He screamed and Catastrophe winked. Arsyn lifted him up for Catastrophe to take a turn, and she obliged with a powerful blow directly to the side of his face and knocking him out.

It truly is a shame about how close I am with Arsyn, Catastrophe thought. It’s really going to break her heart when I leave her.

The special lipstick Catastrophe had just applied was laced with poison. Nothing too deadly, and nothing that Arsyn couldn’t survive, but Catastrophe’s lover was going to fall like a rock when they kissed. Then, Catastrophe would make off with the money.

Catastrophe remembered how she met Arsyn— Super hero teams were forming all over the country, and people were gaining powers in super-accidents all the time. Catastrophe worked in the coffee shop next to Arsyn’s gym. Every day, Arsyn would waltz in, laughing and sweaty, and demand her usual drink. Arsyn was always stronger and had better reflexes, but she thought it was adorable that Catastrophe was a clutz. They started sharing their drinks together, one day. And then it blossomed into something more. Catastrophe would never have had the courage to make a move, until the accident. She had fallen from a balcony onto a truck carrying radioactive waste, and an anti-tampering explosion went off. Catastrophe emerged new. Her skin was invulnerable to injury, she could easily perform the gymnastic feats Arsyn could, and she had gained some kind of super strength. Arsyn had been ecstatic. The two had immediately designed costumes, and gone out on patrol. They fought together and they were victorious. Every villain they faced went down under their high heeled boots.

“Don’t you think this will make it more difficult to fight?” Catastrophe had protested.

“We have more power than they know, love. Your body is yours, and you can be confident in it. I know I look damn fine in high heels and this skirt, so I wear them. It makes me feel good about myself. It’s not to fit stereotypes or turn the bad guys on— it’s for me. Do whatever makes you comfortable,” Arsyn smiled, and they came together in a kiss. Catastrophe wanted to match, so high heels it was.

So much had happened since then. The pair had been rejected by team after team. Each application they made had been turned down, and it had made Arsyn upset. She’d had all these dreams for what they would do, but they seemed blocked at every turn. Arsyn began wearing more black, and darker makeup. Catastrophe never abandoned her skin toned shirt, but she had grown cynical.

There’s no point being a hero if the public doesn’t care, Catastrophe thought.

Together, Catastrophe and Arsyn still went out on patrol. But newspapers condemned them as ruthless vigalantes and the “real” heroes looked down on the “wannabees.” That was why Catastrophe was ditching it all. It would break Arsyn’s heart, but that was an acceptable loss. Catastrophe would take the money these new guys tried to steal and walk out on Arsyn. She would find the School, rumored to train super villains all up the West Coast, and she would start a new life.

Catastrophe catapulted over a burgalar, then slid across the floor in a chair to hit one of the last. She grabbed the box of money from a man by the window and bashed him over the head with it. Arsyn was checking her hair in her mirror. Catastrophe leaned in for their victory kiss, but Arsyn blew a powder into her face. It stung, and Catastrophe flinched away. Arsyn grabbed the case and kicked Catastrophe through the plate glass. It shattered and Arsyn watched as Catastrophe plummeted to the ground. She landed on a car, completely totaling it.

And after I cared for her so deeply, Catastrophe thought. She was offended.

I never did anything wrong, Catastrophe thought.

I’m going to get her back for this, Catastrophe thought.

Even if it takes until the end of time. No matter what it takes.

So baby, now we got bad blood.  
You know it used to be mad love.  
So take a look what you’ve done.  
Baby now we got bad blood, Catastrophe thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to have five or six chapters, one for every minute of the video and one or two for backstory. And now excuse me, while I blast the song 20 more times in a row.


End file.
